project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Axew Line/BW
Axew is available only in Mistralton Cave at a 20% chance. Unova's earliest Dragon-type is still a rather late-game 'mon, but it does well with what it's given. With the second-highest Attack stat in the game (only 3 points behind Zekrom) and plenty of moves to use it with, Haxorus can carve up a good amount of the opponents it faces. Its only real problem is its iffy bulk. Important Matchups * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): An Eviolited Fraxure can handle Vanillish with Dragon Claw (not guaranteed to work if using a female Fraxure with Rivalry) or alternately try for a low chance to one-shot Cryogonal, also with Dragon Claw. But in all honesty, you'd have to be in some real dire straits to be using a Dragon-type in an Ice gym. (And don't even attempt Beartic - too much bulk.) * Bianca (Route 8): Fraxure isn't a good choice for Stoutland - it would require a female Fraxure with Rivalry and Eviolite and even with that the odds are poor. Musharna 3HKOs an Eviolited Fraxure; Female Rivalry Fraxure will have little trouble as they two-shot with X-Scissor, but males with Rivalry and Mold Breakers will three-shot and are thus more susceptible to Defense Curl and Hypnosis antics. Her token Simi-whatever is easy enough, beatable in two uses of Dragon Claw by Mold Breakers and males with Rivalry and three uses by Rivalry females, with the former being able to do it without the need for Eviolite; alternately Dig may be used for Simisear or Poison Jab/X-Scissor for Simisage. Fraxure will need Eviolite to endure Samurott's Revenges long enough to KO it with Dragon Claw; Rivalry females will have to sit this out though. (Dragon Dancing against Samurott is not recommended as it has Encore.) X-Scissor or Poison Jab are effective for Serperior and can be handled without Eviolite even by female Rivalry Fraxure; just don't stop attacking as you want it down before it can stack up Coils. Dig works against Emboar and may be possible without Eviolite, but it's still highly recommended; Fraxure and Emboar are very close in base Speed and the extra durability will save it if it has poor luck on Speed rolls. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type):'''Their Dragons have a fatal flaw: their only STAB move is Dragon Tail. A Mold Breaker Fraxure or a Rivalry one of the same gender as the opponent's 'mons can handle the whole team by Dragon Dancing once, followed by a series of Dragon Claw OHKOs. A Fraxure being nerfed by Rivalry can still one-shot the opposing Fraxure but will only two-shot Druddigon and Haxorus and must be holding the Eviolite if fighting the latter in case it goes for Dragon Tail on its first turn. * '''Cheren (Route 10): Unfezant will knock out even an Eviolited Fraxure with two critical Air Slashes, though even with its boosts this is a fairly low chance; it should still hold onto the Eviolite though, and females with Rivalry should leave the battlefield if failing to 3HKO with Dragon Claw. Liepard will be down in no more than two Dragon Claws or X-Scissors (male Fraxures with Rivalry can OHKO with X-Scissor); note that Fraxure will die (Eviolite only adds a small chance of survival) if Liepard scores two critical Night Slashes, but that's unlikely. The monkeys aren't much of a threat; Dragon Claw works for all of them, with X-Scissor or Poison Jab also working on Simisage and Dig on Simisear. Dig is recommended (and Eviolite required) for Emboar- it's also the only way a female with Rivalry can get a guaranteed 3HKO, though Dragon Claw is close enough to be worth the risk, though she'll need a Speed advantage in either case. Males with Rivalry can manage with Dragon Claw even at a Speed disadvantage but Mold Breakers will need Dig or a Speed advantage. Females with Rivalry will need either a definite Speed advantage, to lead with Dragon Dance or the Eviolite to defeat Samurott with Dragon Claws; the rest can just plow on through. Serperior is the easiest of the starters, beatable by X-Scissor regardless of ability. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Shadow Claw 3HKOs Cofagrigus, but that's without being burned so holding a Rawst Berry is recommended. (The Rawst Berry is also recommended for Chandelure below, so pick your poison.) Shadow Claw is also effective against Jellicent, and even if it gets disabled Dragon Claw can finish the job. Shadow Claw two-shots Golurk, who is thankfully slower given that its Earthquake is also a 2HKO. Shadow Claw is a certain 2HKO on Chandelure for Mold Breakers and females with Rivalry, but Rivalry males should opt for Dig instead. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Female Haxorus with Rivalry won't have the power for Throh but the others can muscle through with Dragon Claw/Aerial Ace. Sawk is beaten by a 3HKO at worst, manageable regardless of ability. Conkeldurr should be avoided; its Hammer Arm 2HKOs which Haxorus has no guarantee of matching. Nor should it battle Mienshao as Jump Kick two-shots. (Unless you luck out and the first Jump Kick misses...) * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Brick Break is the most effective against Scrafty power-wise, though the presence of its Sand-Attack might make Aerial Ace the better option. (Note that females with Rivalry have a tiny chance of failing the required 3HKO using Aerial Ace.) Only female Haxorus with Rivalry should battle Krookodile as it's the only variant that can pull off the required 2HKO (with either X-Scissor or Brick Break) after the Intimidate debuff. Liepard's a joke apart from Attract antics if Haxorus is male. Haxorus smashes through Bisharp with Brick Break. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Males with Rivalry should avoid Reuniclus and Musharna. For the other types of Haxorus, Reuniclus can be two-shot with X-Scissor or Shadow Claw. Two X-Scissors will be needed for Musharna if using a Mold Breaker Haxorus but females with Rivalry can also use Shadow Claw; keep in mind that Musharna has Reflect which can easily derail Haxorus's progress. Haxorus will need to have a Speed advantage to beat Sigilyph; males with Rivalry can only pull it off with Rock Slide but the others can use Shadow or even Dragon Claw. Gothitelle has only a tiny chance of a Psychic two-shot, so even males with Rivalry should be able to hack it to death with X-Scissor. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): Haxorus can knock them into catch range with a single Dragon Claw but shouldn't stay in afterward; Dragonbreath takes a huge bite out of Haxorus's health, with a tiny chance of one-shotting if coming from Reshiram. * N (N's Castle): Either legendary dragon can be taken out by Dragon Claws; even Reshiram using Reflect won't be enough to save it. Carracosta's only safe for a male with Rivalry, who should be using Dig or Brick Break. As might be expected, Haxorus should not fight Vanilluxe. A male Haxorus with Rivalry can try to one-shot Archeops with Rock Slide but should retreat if it survives; even with the Defeatist nerf it could still finish off Haxorus. Zoroark is certain to be OHKOd by a male with Rivalry using X-Scissor or Brick Break; Mold Breakers can try but have no guarantees and females with Rivalry shouldn't bother with it. Klinklang will be two-shotted by Brick Break or Dig, preferably the former in case it's Zoroark in disguise. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrigus is three-shotted by Shadow Claw, but that's not taking its use of Protect and Toxic into effect; Mummy means ability won't matter as much but Rivalry males will be able to deal the most damage on the first hit. Haxorus needs to score a 2HKO (with Brick Break) on Bouffalant; Rivalry males are guaranteed and Mold Breakers have a good chance but Rivalry females cannot. Bisharp gets wrecked by Brick Break, but Metal Burst can be lethal if Haxorus fails to OHKO (only relevant for Rivalry females.) Any ability of Haxorus can hack away at Seismitoad with Dragon Claw (or Grass Knot, but the odds of Haxorus having that...) Eelektross's best move is 3HKOing Acrobatics; Rivalry Haxorus can Dragon Claw is but Mold Breakers also have the option to use Dig. (Finally, a use for Mold Breaker!) Only a male with Rivalry can defeat Hydreigon (with a Dragon Claw OHKO) but it MUST be able to outspeed as Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse is a OHKO. * Post-Game: Haxorus continues to be a good choice in the post-game; high Speed and Attack are always a good combo. Moves Axew will be caught knowing Scary Face (some niche use, but Dragon Dance will soon replace it), Slash (alright, though eventually inferior to Return) False Swipe (good for catching but not much else) and Dragon Claw (a never-to-be-forgotten staple). Level 32's Dragon Dance is desirable more for the Speed boost, though Haxorus will prefer Swords Dance. Ignore level 36's Taunt; the last thing Axew wants is to be hit more. At 38 it evolves and at level 42 it tries to learn Dragon Pulse but it's a bad choice for a 'mon with such poor Special Attack. At level 48 it learns Swords Dance which is excellent when it can use it; it also evolves at this level. The rest of its moves (Guillotine at level 58, Outrage at level 66 and Giga Impact at level 74) are too late, with Outrage being the only recommended one anyway. Haxorus gets a pretty good spread of coverage though TMs: Dig, Brick Break, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab and Aerial Ace. Recommended moveset: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance and two of the above TMs, rotated as needed Recommended Teammates * Steel-types: Steel blocks Haxorus's weaknesses to Dragon and Ice while Haxorus blocks for their Fire weakness. They also tend to be slow but bulky, to contrast Haxorus's fast-but-somewhat-frail nature. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Klinklang, Excadrill, Escavalier, Bisharp, Ferrothorn * Special Attackers: Haxorus has Attack to spare but very little special prowess which provide a good combo with 'mons having the opposite offensive stat balance. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Reuniclus, Chandelure, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Samurott Other Axew's stats Fraxure's stats Haxorus' stats * What Nature do I want? Special Attack is really the only stat it can afford to take a hit on; of the natures that do this Jolly will probably see the least effect as Haxorus already outspeeds most of its opponents. * Which ability do I want? Mold Breaker- it doesn't come into play often, but at least Axew's power will be consistent, unlike the double-edged sword that is Rivalry. ...Though if you do get stuck with Rivalry the males tend to suffer less for it than the females. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Axew is going to have to evolve before doing any matchups. Fraxure should be evolved just before taking on the Elite 4. * How good is the Axew line in a Nuzlocke? Not quite a gamebreaker, but definitely a high-tier choice. * Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice * Resistances: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Psychic, Dark Category:Black/White